


The Seeds of Yesterday

by Big_Diesel



Series: These Grey Skies Saga [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6 (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Childhood Memories, Detectives, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial Relationship, Memories, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Murder Mystery, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Police, Prison, Regret, Repressed Memories, Reverse Rape, Second Chances, Single Parents, Suspense, Thriller, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: A murder occurs on a lone highway. Wasabi works a detective in the case but considers her death as a typical homicide. After receiving a call of another homicide, he quickly realizes that this is no ordinary homicide. The victims had some kind of connection with GoGo’s trial over fifteen years ago. Wasabi suspects that these are the works of GoGo, but GoGo is still in jail. However, the MO matches someone. Watch as Wasabi and Hiro revisit the past to determine who or what is targeting these people. Who is next? Find out in the Seeds of Yesterday.This is the sequel to These Grey Skies.Update: I am making some changes to this story. More details to come.





	The Seeds of Yesterday

Rain was in the forecast on this gloomy autumn night; yet that wasn't a cloud in the sky. She tighten her jacket as she scurried across the parking lot to get to her vehicle. She was fortunate to park near the front row of the complex. A blessing of exchanging a shift with a fellow co-worker. It wasn't often that she worked nights, but she needed the money and funds were quite short during this time of year. Her 1989 Pontiac Grand Am was her prized possession. In fact, it was the only possession that was worth valuable to her; amongst other things. She hanged the ID that she called her burden on the console below the mirror. She put her car into park and made her way out of the complex and onto the highway.

She made to the uneven roads of the one-laned highway that was going to carry her over 15 minutes until she made the interstate of her route home. The same road she has traveled to work for many years. The same uneven road that the Department of Streets and Sewage promised that they were going to fix. The same uneven road that had a crooked forked tree that curved into the highway. The same uneven road that became uneasy when rain makes contact with the road. The same uneven road that she had her first wreck because of its asymmetry. Yet that was the only road to get to her job. The only job that she was qualified to work. Even with its subservient pay, she had no choice but to work until better opportunities come her way.

She had been saying that over the last few years with no results.

Rain was in the forecast. It was an instinct she picked during her early childhood days on the farm. It was a simpler time for the girl. She scratched her nose at the thought of her childhood. She rubbed her face as she looked for a decent radio station with proper reception. The fallacy of working in the sticks, she thought to herself. A talk show had to suffice until she made to the city limits. NPR was not her cup of tea, but it had to do. She listened to it every now and again if she wanted to be informed. Nowadays, she rather be naive and keep herself hidden from anything occurring. Life hasn't been so grand for the girl, but she was making best of what life had given her.

Rain was in the forecast. She picked up the instinct when she felt a tinge in her stomach. The pores exposed her skin and her skin became sensitive. When she felt that uneasy feeling, she told her parents that rain was approaching. When seeing the rain occurred for the first time, her parents were appreciative of her whimsicalness. They even gave her the nickname, the human barometer. Those were good times back then, she thought. Those were times when the family was in peace. Their name showed modesty when she came from. However, there wasn't much holding the family back since they lost the farm. There wasn't much holding the family back when her father died. There wasn't much holding the family back when her mother was killed. There wasn't much holding the family back after she and her sister went their separate ways.

She called herself Loose Ends since she felt that anything that came into her grasp would easily fall out of her hands. Through her recent divorce through her third husband, she lost everything and even the stepchildren she finally adored. She began loving them more than her own children. When she separated from their father, there was no reason for them to stay attached to their mother. She shrugged and counted her lost as a loose end. It didn't matter. She didn't even really wanted children. It was through the advice of her first husband to have them. She never had faith in herself. And why not, she thought as she kept her grip on the road, in the end, it was going to fall out of her hand.

She turned on the highlights the moment she felt droplets of rain pelting her windshield. There were no streetlights on this road. Normally, the moon would have been the only source of visibility, but instead the highlights would serve as her guiding light until she made the highway. She still had ten minutes to go.

She turned on the air conditioner. The coolness was soothing to her skin. Although it was cold outside, the feeling of it calmed her down. She felt uneven. She knew it was hot flashes or maybe it was menopause. Be as it may, she wanted to be cool. Her thoughts were still on her days of her life and what direction led her to be where she was today.

A flash of lightning brightened the car like a camera flash. The flash of lightning showed her ID. She was smiling. Who was she smiling for? Why she was smiling for? Those were the questions as she took that picture. She didn't like her co-workers. She could hardly stand her boss. She even didn't like the man who gave her the picture. She would admit he was a quite handsome, reminding her of John Ritter in the '70s, but when mistakes of past life happens, she had to take what she could get.

She graduated with her bachelors in Psychology. She attended medical school to earn her psychiatry license. How in the hell did she hit rock bottom to serve as a guidance counselor for mentally ill patients? She didn't want to ask that question. She gritted her teeth at the thought of her past mistakes. And whenever she look in the mirror, it made her angry. It frustrated her to the core to hate herself. She wished she could look different. She wished she could change faces for a day to not look like herself.

She felt that way because her face reminded her of a person she hadn't seen in many years. A person that she felt was responsible for the setting the motion of her demise. A person who paved the way for her to become where she was today. She didn't like how she looked. No matter how much hair dye she purchased; cutting her hair; and paying for a rhinoplasty, there was no replacing that face.

For the rest of her life, she had to don the look of her mother, her father, and overall, her sister.

She was five minutes away from the main highway when she decided to turn to the radio for the companionship. She knew that there wasn't going to be any when she came home. The only thing that welcomed her was silence. Before the divorce, she had a tropical fish. However, one night, she fell asleep and the air condition broke. In result, the fish was boiled to death. Once again, she cut it as a loose end.

_I want to have a deep discussion about today's topic with Mr. Choi because this case still gives me shivers to this very day. And I say that because it's not everyday that a woman is capable of single handedly commit such atrocious crimes that it is going to remain infamous in San Fransokyo's history. You have to remember, Mr. Choi, that San Fransokyo is home to many events that impacted and shaped our city. From the incidents at Fruitvale Station to the Oakland riots. From the Zodiac Killer to civil rights movements in Ashbury. My point is that it is amazing how one person, excuse me, one woman was capable of doing such atrocious crimes that it is forever in our history. I know I have said it earlier, but it still amazes me. I am talking about the case of the Fatale Succubus, also known as GoGo Tomago, or her real name, Leiko Tanaka._

_It was nearly fifteen years ago when GoGo Tomago was arrested for a long list of charges. It included capital murder, aggravated murder, attempted second-degree murder, possession of child pornography, aggravated rape, kidnapping, and video voyeurism. What made this case so significant because it was through one of her victim that perpetuate the circumstances and put her in the predicament that she is today._

_**If I remember correctly, Mr. Iwata, it was because of Hiro Hamada?** _

_You are correct, Mr. Choi. Hiro Hamada was subjected to abuse from GoGo Tomago. According to his testimony, he had spent many months suffering from her abuse. He explained in detail the things that she had done to him. I don't think I have to go into specifics. If you guys want to know, the trial was filmed as this was a special case. It wasn't often that a male was a victim of a woman's scorn._

_**A very delicate subject indeed. Hiro Hamada was eighteen at the time of these attacks. However, sources say that it was because of people who were seeking to help Hiro that led GoGo to do these things.** _

_It can proven that it was because of Hiro that led GoGo to the decision of killing Detective Jake Uchiyama and attempted murder on his sister, Chigusa Uchiyama. It was reported that Detective Uchiyama had GoGo under investigation. He and then Officer Wasabi was involved in finding evidence to see if GoGo was abusing Hiro. it was through that that the events unfolded. Resulting in Uchiyama's death and the murder of her mother, Chizuru Tanaka._

_**Indeed. Unfortunately, Chizuru Tanaka's death will remain under the cracks because she was the mother of the Fatale Succubus. Many believed if she would have had a grip on her daughter, then many lives would've been spared this very day.** _

_GoGo Tomago's history expands from the early days in Japan when she was a member of the Yakuza. Most of her early crimes were assaults and statutory rape._

_**GoGo has a lengthy history of sexual crimes more than murders, correct?** _

_True, but it is believed that her sexual aggression may have play a part in the murders. Before heading to America, she was responsible for the death of a fifteen year old. Also, she was responsible for the deaths of two teenage boys in the Midwest._

_**Do you think GoGo will ever be released into society?** _

_There is a parole hearing coming up in the next few weeks to see if she is fit to return to society. Since being in the hospital, it has been said she is a model prisoner. At forty years old, she is even responsible for her own group therapy with fellow inmates. She earned her bachelor's degree in Psychology and even earned her master's in Clinical Psychology. She is even writing a book that chronicles her past. She hopes if she is released to make amends for the mistakes she has committed to those she had harmed. In particular, Hiro Hamada and the children she have never met._

_**Where are Hiro Hamada and the children today?** _

_Hiro Hamada has since moved to San Diego after his spending twelve years in Boston. He is currently working as a professor at UC San Diego. As for GoGo's children, they were separated at birth and were adopted. One is believed to be in the San Fransokyo area. The other child was reported to be living in Australia._

_**If you're just joining us, tonight's guest is Richard Choi, a crime analyst from Chicago. As ever, we want to hear from you. Mr. Choi is happy to take questions. Our number is….** _

She switched the radio off. She didn't want to hear any further information about the Fatale Succubus, GoGo, Leiko, whatever name they have given her. It grieved her to know that her name still rang in the area. Like a black mark that can never escape the woman. A mistake that she can never be forgotten.

For she, too, played in role in the events that unfolded with GoGo Tomago. A flash of lightning displayed light at the vehicle. It showed her ID again. It showed her smile. It showed her frizzy brown hair. It displayed everything about herself that she disliked. Because she favored her mother, her father, and overall, her sister.

_Catherine Grey_


End file.
